riffipediafandomcom-20200214-history
N.O. Hits At All Vol. 3
N.O. Hits At All Vol. 3 is the third collection of guest appearances and rarities by Nick Oliveri, released in October 2017 via Heavy Psych Sounds. Background On 10 August 2017 Heavy Psych Sounds and Nick Oliveri would announce the third volume in the series with the following statement: “This record is volume 3 of a series of compilations in which I recorded the vocals. Bands that I like and bands that like my singing voice enough to have asked me to ‘guest vocal’ on a song for their records. Some of these have been released and some have not, until now. I have sung and/or recorded bass on 50+ releases of bands I love and had the great honor to work with — Dwarves, Mondo Generator, Svetlanas, QOTSA, Kyuss, Bl’ast, Bloodclot, Masters of Reality, Vista Chino, Mark Lanegan Band, Turbonegro, Death Acoustic, The Uncontrollable – to name a few”.Metal Insider This version would get the most press to date, seeing positive reception from the likes of Metal Assault,Metal Assault Louder SoundLouder Sound and The Obelisk.The Obelisk N.O. Hits At All Vol. 3 would see release on Digital, CD, Black Vinyl and Translucent Red Splatter Vinyl, the last of which on a limited press. Tracklist *1. Royale Daemons - R'N'R Outlaw (2:54) (Gary Anderson, Michael Cocks, Gordon Leach, Dallas Royall, Peter Wells) *2. Dwarves - Luv Is Fiction (2:51) (Nick Oliveri) *3. He Who Can Not Be Named - Medication (3:21) (He Who Can Not Be Named) *4. Kyuss Lives! - Kyuss Dies! (Oliveri) *5. Plan B - Country As Fuck (2:15) (Music: Plan B; Lyrics: Oliveri) *6. Melissa Auf Der Maur's Hand of Doom - The Mob Rules (2:57) (Tony Iommi, Geezer Butler, Ronnie James Dio) Track Origins *1. R'N'R Outlaw - Rose Tattoo cover and one of only two known recordings of the short-lived Royale Daemons, featuring Oliveri alongside Joey Castillo and Wino. *2. Luv Is Fiction - "Luv is Fiction" is one of three separate recordings/reworkings of the song. The second version being featured in the Dwarves' album, The Dwarves Invented Rock & Roll, and the third in the Nick Oliveri album Leave Me Alone. *3. Medication - Previously unreleased recording. *4. Kyuss Dies! - "Kyuss Dies!" is listed as being performed by Kyuss Lives!, despite the band having changed its name to Vista Chino. This indicates that the song may have been recorded while the band was still operating under the former moniker. The song would also be re-recorded by Mondo Generator for their 2020 album Fuck It. *5. Country As Fuck - Previously unreleased. *6. The Mob Rules - Black Sabbath cover. From the 2002 live album Live in Los Angeles - Black Sabbath Tribute. The full band is not credited.Discogs Personnel Royale Daemons *'Nick Oliveri' - Bass, Vocals *'Wino' - Guitar *'Joey Castillo' - Drums Dwarves *'Nick Oliveri' - Bass, Lead Vocals *'Blag Dahlia' - Backing Vocals *'Stacey Dee' - Backing Vocals *'The Fresh Prince of Darkness' - Lead Guitar *'He Who Can Not Be Named' - Guitar *'The Black Josh Freese' - Drums He Who Can Not Be Named *'Nick Oliveri' - Vocals *'He Who Cannot Be Named' - Guitar, Keyboards, Backing Vocals *'The Fresh Prince of Darkness' - Lead Guitar *'Salt Peter' - Bass *'Rectom' - Drums Kyuss Lives! *'Nick Oliveri' - Bass, Vocals *'Brant Bjork' - Drums *'Bruno Fevery' - Guitar Plan B *'Nick Oliveri' - Vocals *'Troy Van Leeuwen' - Guitar *'Steve Soto' - Guitar, Bass *'Joey Castillo' - Drums Melissa Auf Der Maur's Hand of Doom *'Nick Oliveri' - Vocals *'Melissa Auf Der Maur' - Performer *'Guy Stevens' - Guitar *'Molly R. Stern' - Bass *'Pedro Yanowitz' - Guitar *'Joey Garfield' - Gong, Turntables *'Bill Sanke' - Live Production *'Eddie Schreyer' - Mastering Other Personnel *'SOLOMACELLO' - Artwork External Links *N.O. Hits At All Vol. 3 on Discogs *N.O. Hits At All Vol. 3 on Bandcamp References Category:Release Category:Compilation Album Category:Nick Oliveri Category:Heavy Psych Sounds Category:Stoner Rock Category:Stoner Metal Category:Desert Rock Category:Punk Rock Category:Joey Castillo Category:Wino Category:Brant Bjork Category:Bruno Fevery Category:Blag Dahlia Category:Josh Freese